


I just can't wait, to pick you up for our very first date

by desolationofzara



Series: Damijon week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, im late! Im late! for a very important date!, jondami week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: Damian tries to pick Jon up for their first date. But meets an obstacle that's also known as The Kent Family.Jondami Week Day 2: Protective





	I just can't wait, to pick you up for our very first date

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudo, I live off validation

Damian carefully checked his hair in his visor mirror, then checked the clock. 

 

_ Six o’clock. With time to spare. _

 

Damian took a deep breath and scooped up the flowers he got for Jon and walked into the apartment complex. 

 

He was picking Jon up on their first official date. Last week Jon mentioned about wanting to go to a local drive in theater that was playing ‘Gone with the Wind’ in black and white. Damian, neither seeing the movie or had previous experience going to a drive in theater also voiced interest in going. The next day, Damian presented the tickets to Jon in the exact same manner that Grayson had told him to. After Jon laughing at him for twenty minutes, he finally agreed. 

 

He checked his watch again as he rode in the elevator up to the 15th floor. 6:03PM. 

 

_ Perfect. It’s a 15 minute drive to the theater on the outskirts of the city, the movie starts at 7. If they left at 6:30 it would still give them enough time to get the best seats and have all the popcorn and milkshakes and whatever Jon wanted to eat ready for when the movie started. _ Damian thought. 

 

_ Everything should be going according to plan. It’s going to be perfect. _ He reassured himself, taking a deep breath and walking out of the elevator. 

 

He wiped his sweaty hand on his trouser and stared in shock for a moment. He’s been to this apartment millions of times, and now he’s getting sweaty hands? Damian shook his head and raised his fist to knock. 

 

The door opened before he even had a chance to touch the wood of the door, Clark smiling down at him with far too many teeth. 

 

“Jon! Damian is here!” Clark turned and called, like it was some weird American 50’s sitcom that Drake and Grayson refer to.

 

The older man moved to the side and let him in. 

 

Damian swallowed and nodded his head once, “Sir.” he said, feeling weirdly unnerved.

 

“Come, sit. Let’s chat for awhile until Jon comes down.” Clark said friendly enough, but something about his tone raised the hairs on the back of Damian’s head. 

 

He allowed Clark to guide him into the family’s dining room and that is when Damian saw them. 

 

The Kents.

 

They all sat at a wooden table, ravenous eyes gleaming down at him. 

 

All his life Damian was trained to be the best of the best, the predator. But right now he was feeling like a bunny that accidentally hopped it’s way into a wolf den. 

 

Clark placed a firm hand on his shoulder and Damian almost jumped out of his skin. The hand placed him in a seat where he stared up at the family. 

 

The closest to him from his left was Lor-Zod or Chris Kent. The newest addition to the family and the Teen Titans. He and Damian had a relationship that most people would call ‘frenemies’; he wasn’t keen on the boys action and the destruction he left in his wake. But he understood his struggles and how difficult it was to lead some of the nitwits they even let into the Teen Titans. They were usually found bonding over drinking tea and talking shit. 

 

Next to Chris was Conner, the clone, Drake’s boyfriend and someone that Jon adored just as much as Damian looked up to Richard. 

 

Then Kara, Lois, Clark who was now glaring down at him, and next to him was his mother, Martha; Jon’s grandmother. From Jon’s stories he could tell that she played a role such as alfred did in their own family. Her smile mirrored the one Clark wore when Damian first walked in. His fight or flight reflex has activated. 

 

“Well, you’re an awfully handsome fella.” She grinned with a heavy Kansas accent that Jon had when he was younger. 

 

“Uh, Thank you.” Damian mumbled he noticed the fizzle of electricity that was silently passed around the table and stuck his hand out going. “I don’t believe we met before, I’m D-”

 

“Oh Damian, don’t be silly, I know lots about you.” she said, eyes glaring into him. Damian shakily withdrew his hand and placed it back onto the flower stems that he might start gripping for dear life if Jon doesn’t come out soon. 

 

“From Jon of course, sweetheart. And they’re all very good things! How old are you?” her tone changing from cold to warm and comforting. Damian almost got whiplash from the change

 

“19” he blurted. 

 

“Bout to turn 20 soon, I reckon. With a straw jaw and broad shoulders like that.” Martha went on, and Damian felt like he was an injured bird while a snake slithered in circles around him. 

He took a quick glance at Lor who had a wide smirk stretched across his face, his golden eyes gleaming viciously. He forced himself to relax and looked back at martha. 

 

“In 6 months.” 

 

Martha nodded, “Studyin’?”

 

“Double majoring in business and Biology for pre veterinary.”

 

“Veterinary?!” Martha beamed turning to her son, slapping him across the arm, “you didn’t tell me he wanted to become a vet!”

 

“Ma!” Conner cried across the table

 

“Oh! Right. Whoopsie me, back on track. So nineteen, correct?” 

 

Damian finally figured out what they were doing. He cursed himself for not listening to Drake’s warning about a potential shovel talk and if he needed any tips. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Damian said once more

 

“And our Jonny is seventeen. Which is about a two and a half years in between you two correct? Rounding up to three.”

 

Damian nodded. 

 

“Jon’s a senior in high school and you must be, what, a sophomore in college?”

 

Another nod

 

“So why Jon? No other fellas’ at a fancy Gotham University catch your eye?” 

 

Damian grit his teeth and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He’s heard this question a million times from his own family and friends. 

 

“It’s not about who is  _ catching my eye _ , it’s about my relationship that I have with Jon. In a way, we grew up together, studied together, we fight together. Jon has shown me how to appreciate the simple things in life, how to take a break, how to  _ live _ . I’ve showed him sides of my past that are unnerving and unpleasant, but Jon has stayed by my side through thick and thin and I can’t see my life without his. And I would never willingly hurt him.” Damian says pointedly, making eye contact with Clark.

 

There was a silence that hung over the room, everyone looking down besides Chris, who was just looking bored with the whole thing. 

 

Martha started to laugh, disturbing the rooms silence.

 

“Good lord boy! We expected you to say that hes just the best lookin guy in the room, not your marriage vows!” Martha cackled. The older woman sighed and composed of herself. 

 

“Well, you two have my blessin’. Now give me those flowers so I can put them in water, darlin’.” 

 

Damian did as he was told and martha walked off. 

 

“And there comes another very important question.” Lois started seriously, leaning on the chair in front of her, the low hanging light above them made Damian feel like a criminal being interrogated by a police officer. 

 

There was a long pause as violet eyes searched deep into his. 

 

“Do you find Jon attractive?” 

 

Damian could feel his face growing very warm as he stuttered violently. What was he supposed to  _ say _ to that?! She’s his  _ mother! _ He couldn’t willingly say that “I think your son is one of the most beautiful beings on this earth and just to be around him for a moment is a blessing.” 

 

So instead, like a jackass, he stuttered out: “w-w-w-well, hes-he’s got a very... uhh... symmetrical face” 

 

A bark of laughter came beside him as Lor held his phone up, “Symmetrical face. The Titans are going to  _ love _ that.”

 

Damian whipped his head around, and narrowed his eyes as Lor was rapidly texting.

 

“Oh you fu-”

 

“Careful there, Damian. You’re still being tested.” Lor grinned as he pocketed his phone. “Well, I got what I came here for so. Good luck. Don’t bone in the car because im sure the three of them will be listening  _ very _ closely.” Lor said, sauntering away. 

 

_ Asshole. _ Damian thought as he glared holes into the other boys back.

 

“I also wanted to tease you.” Lois smiled, drawing Damian’s attention back to the table, “I always thought you and Jon were a good match for each other.” she kissed his forehead and walked into the kitchen. 

Kon, Kara, and Clark all glared down at him. The one’s who would arguably say that  _ really _ knew him. 

 

He sighed, his shoulders slouching.

 

“I won’t hurt him. In whatever way you’re thinking. I won’t. I can’t promise I can be perfect all the time for Jon, but I can be someone he can always rely on. Someone there to catch him when he falls.” 

 

Something in Clark’s eyes changed, but his face remained in the same frown. 

 

“What about yourself?” Kon started and Damian whipped his head around, sitting up straight once more. 

 

“We all know bats with their self sacrificing tendencies. Give up their lives for the greater good. Get hurt because they cant see anyone else hurt. So what about you, Damian? Are you willing to stop putting yourself in harms way so Jon will be able to rest easy? To not stress out or cry over your well being? To not lose days and nights of rest because the thought of him losing you scares him to death?”

 

_ That... that was a good question.  _

 

“I-” he started and took a moment to think. 

 

“I cannot promise that I will never get hurt. And I cannot promise to stop giving up being Robin, or whichever costume I decide to wear in the future. I can’t even promise that if I see Jons life in potential danger that I won’t do everything in my power to make sure he’s safe. All I can do is promise to be careful and keep Jon in my thoughts as I patrol.” 

 

Kon only nodded. 

 

“I can also promise to talk to Drake about not being a self sacrificing idiot as much as you say.” Damian offered a smile.

 

Kon smiled and made a motion to ruffle his hair and Damian flinched back.

 

It caused Kon to laugh as the roughly patted him on the back, “I won’t mess up your hair do that you worked so hard on then.” he chuckled walking away. 

 

It was made known to him that it was Karas turn as she stepped forward. 

 

“What about unintentionally hurting Jon? What about fighting and saying things you don’t mean? Or the use of your sharp sarcasm that can actually hurt?”

“I will admit that it has happened many times in the past, and each time I regret it happening. But i’m confident enough to say that we have a strong bond that cant be broken. All we need is a minute to cool down, a video game, and a hug for Jon.”

 

Kara nodded and smiled “Good answer, baby bat.” She too patted him on the shoulder as she left. Leaving him alone with the last family member. 

 

Jon’s father.

 

The great Superman himself. 

 

“You gave very good answers Damian, very honest answers. And I am thankful for that.”

 

Damian puffed his chest out with pride.

 

“But you still have one  _ very _ important question to answer.”

 

“Alright then.” He nodded, trying not to seem as he was excited for the challenge that Superman would be giving him

 

“What are your intentions with my son?”

 

Damian actually rolled his eyes. Does  _ anyone _ answer that negatively? Like “yes father of an individual i am trying to impress. My intentions are to bed them and then run off into the night and then to never call again.”  _ Seriously?! _ Who does Clark take him for?!

 

“My intentions are to take your son out on a date, to be his boyfriend and go on  _ several _ dates, take him to prom, move in together eventually, get married, and adopt kids. And if there is kissing involved here and there, then there’s that too.”

 

“Good, it better only be kissing then.” Clark stated, getting up and walking to the door.

 

_ Until he’s legal. _ Damian thought to himself as he followed the man. 

 

Clark walked out of the apartment and Damian found himself alone in the living room. 

 

“Don’t worry Damian, he’ll be right back with Jon.” Lois smiled as she put the vase of flowers into Damians hands.

 

“Also, that’s my favorite vase so no throwing or dropping it.”

 

“What do you-”

 

Just then the door opened and in walked a petrified Jon followed by his  _ entire _ family. 

 

Father, Grayson, Todd, Drake, Brown, Cassandra, Thomas, Kyle, Kane, Pennyworth, and-

 

“ _ Mother?! _ ” Damian almost shrieked. 

 

“What? It’s the first person that my son has expressed interest in, don’t you think I wasn’t the least bit curious?” She grinned walking over to him, and giving him a hug. It was odd, finally being taller than his mother as she notioned for him to croutch. 

 

“And you picked an excellent partner, intelligent, handsome  _ and _ the son of Superman. Well done.” she whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek. 

 

“Well I must be off,” Talia announced, twirling around, “Jonathan it was a pleasure to meet you and my highest regards to you, Ms. Lane, for raising such a sweet boy.” Talia kissed Jon on both cheeks and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like “welcome to the family” and walked out of the homely Kent apartment. 

 

“What-what-what are you-?!” Damian began to furiously stutter. He quickly turned his back on his family and then turned to Jon. 

 

“Good evening Jonathan, these are for you.” Damian smiled and held out the flowers which Jon accepted with a beautiful blush spreading across his cheeks. He spun back around to his family

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

 

“Awww dont worry baby bat, we showed him some baby pictures, some of your sketches from your notebook, exposed him to kryptonite, made him swear he'd never hurt you, agree to a trial by combat for your hand, and I might have shot him with said kryptonite” Jason grinned.

 

Damian was furious but he turned to inspect Jon anyways

 

“Jason didn't shoot me. He threatened to, but never did.” Jon reassured. Damian wanted to turn and yell at his family some more until Jon gently took him by the hand. 

 

“Dami, come on, it's seven. Let's head out.” he said softly, bumping their shoulders together. 

 

Damian cursed internally and interlaced their fingers. 

 

“We're leaving.” Damian announced and turned to his father “although we will be having  _ words _ when I return to Gotham.”

 

“Be back by nine!” Clark called after them.

 

“No!” Jon shouted over his shoulder and they both rushed out of the apartments

 

Damian unlocked the car and sped off, sitting in silence for a few moments. 

 

“This... This isn't how I wanted, not expected out first date to go.” Damian said glumly. Worried that his family ruined his chances of another date. 

 

“It isn’t, but I don't mind. There will always be another drive in theater, and another movie playing. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy.” Jon smiled.

 

As it always does, his smile spread to Damian's face as he took Jon's hand in his own and kissed his knuckles. 

 

Damian and Jon pulled in late and got awful spots, but they didn't mind. 

 

They were too busy laughing about their dumb overprotective families, trying to throw popcorn into each other's mouths, and sharing a milkshake that turned into sharing kisses. 

 

And if Damian and Jon had to pretend that their families weren’t in nearby trees to spy on them to enjoy their date, then that's exactly what they did. 


End file.
